headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Goose
| aliases = | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = Alien cat | occupation = | race = Flerken | gender = Male This database is going to assume that Goose is male based on the male names of the cats who portrayed him in the film. Goose's actual gender remains unclear. | base of operations = Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. | associations = | known relatives = Wendy Lawson Also known as Mar-Vell; Original owner. Deceased. Nick Fury Second owner; Adopted Goose in 1995. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Captain Marvel | final appearance = | actor = Archie; Gonzo; Rizzo; Reggie }} Goose is a fictional alien animal that appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It played a pivotal role in the 2019 film Captain Marvel. Biography The Kree scientist Mar-Vell had an alien Flerken that she kept as a pet, which she named Goose. In the early 1990s, she kept Goose with her as she conducted work at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. on Earth. In the year 1995, Carol Danvers and Nick Fury discovered Goose roaming the halls of the facility. Fury, who apparently had an affinity for cats, immediately fell in love with the little critter, naturally believing it to be just a cat. It was actually Fury's newfound ally, the Skrull known as Talos, who first identified Goose as a Flerken, and was terrified of it. Fury later learned Goose's true nature aboard Mar-Vell's abandoned laboratory ship when they had to fight up against some Kree warriors. Goose projected its tentacles at the oncoming combatants and made short work of them. Being a Flerken, Goose had the ability to consume large volumes of matter. During the fight with the Kree Starforce, Goose ate the Tesseract. Later, after the battle was over, Fury tried cuddling with Goose, who gave him a vicious scratch that took out Fury's left eye. Despite this however, Nick kept him on as a favored pet. Goose later regurgitated the Tesseract onto Fury's desk. It was kept in safe storage after that. Abilities * Claws * Tentacles Notes & Trivia * Goose's name is taken from the 1986 film Top Gun. Actor Anthony Edwards played a character in the film who's call sign was "Goose". * In Captain Marvel, Goose was played by several different stunt-cats, who were named Archie, Gonzo, Rizzo, and Reggie. * A prop Flerken was used for scenes where it was not ideal to use a feline actor. Shots of Samuel L. Jackson carrying a prop Flerken can be seen in the behind-the-scenes extras features on the Captain Marvel home video release. * In the comics, the Goose character is named Chewie, after Chewbacca from the Star Wars franchise. Coincidentally, Walt Disney Productions owns both Marvel Studios and Lucasfilm. * It is never made clear in the film whether Goose is supposed to be male for female. * What became of Goose in the modern timeline is unknown. See also External Links * Appearances * Captain Marvel (2019) References